


Secret Delights

by Blakpaw



Series: Batjokes Dribble Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But they're not explicite, Fluff, It has some suggestive stuff to sexy things, Its allll happy, Just kinda mentioned, M/M, Marriage, The gay boys, they will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Bruce Wayne has a habit of keeping secrets.The Clown happens to be one of them.





	Secret Delights

Bruce liked to think he was pretty damn good at keeping secrets. I mean, he managed to keep his secret identity to himself from an entire city for decades.

Keeping the clown secret was a lot harder than he’d originally thought it would be, the maniac waving around references to their relationship as they danced across roof tops, and yeah they dated, and most fights ended up with secret moments in the bat-mobile, they still faught. It’s just who they where, there was always violence locked beneath the surface, eager to escape them. And yeah it wasn’t ideal, it left Bruce feeling guilty, and with this sour taste in his mouth, but at the same time each punch thrown, each kick, and head butt had love in it, passed through one person to another in swift, violent motion, and it left there skin marked and tingling for days after, in the form of bruises.

Bruce would make up for it by taking the clown in back alleys in the bat-mobile, eating on whatever food Bruce decided to sneak into the car, and they’d talk, and kiss, and Bruce would look over Joker’s wounds, and kiss them softly when he was sure they weren’t in bad condition,little apologies in each tiny press of lips into the bruises and cuts. It’s just who they were, something embedded deep into them that it was expected.

But Bruce had still managed to keep the clown secret, not because he was ashamed, but any chance to weaken or hurt the Batman would not be taken lightly by many others, not to mention if any one tried to kidnap or kill Joker the clown body count would rise significantly.

It went on for years like that, fighting on roof tops, sharing secret moment’s in the bat-mobile, and long nights full of apologetic kisses and gifts. And neither had ever been happier, neither had ever felt so comfortable.

And then one night, Bruce and Joker were laying on top of an abandoned building, holding hands as they stared at the night sky, Bruce’s other hand tucked under his head, the Joker’s resting on his own chest. It was calm, one of the few moments when the clown had run out of things to say, when there was nothing violent or energized around them. Bruce was a little startled when his pale skinned boyfriend sat up, leaning on his elbow as he stared down at Bruce, who slowly sat up.

“You know, Darling, I’ve been thinking for awhile now….” he reached out to stroke Bruce’s cheek, whom eagerly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes beneath the cowl. He tried not to feel disappointed when his lover stood up, letting go of the gauntleted hand, and moving away, looking over the city with his back to Bruce. He reached into his pocket, considered something in private for a moment or two, and the pulled out a small trigger. Before Bruce would ask what it was for, the building in front of exploded in a flurry of fire, and, rather dramatically, the force of the blast cause Joker’s hair and tail coat to whip about. He looked over his shoulder at Bruce, smiling widely, and then he pointed up, and Bruce’s eyes quickly shot up and…

Of course the Joker would do it like this. With bright colors and fire, because in the sky several fire works had just exploded, writing in the sky with bright colors ‘Will you marry me, Darling?’ followed by a smiley face, and the image of a ring. Bruce slowly walks to the Joker’s side, not quite looking down from the sky yet. He watches it fade from the sky before looking at Joker, bewildered, and the clown has the most nervous smile Bruce has ever seen on his face. He doesn’t say anything as he pulls his boyfriend close, kissing him as a fire rages near by. The clown pulls back, giggling hysterically.

“Is that a yes, Brucie, dearest?”

“I’m sorry, did I or did I not just start kissing your brains out?” The Joker laughs more, and calms himself enough to pull the gauntlet off his lover’s hand and pulls a small ring out of his pocket (Bruce is 90% it’s stolen but doesn't make a comment) and he slides it onto Bruce’s ring finger, holding Bruce’s hand between his for a long while, admiring his claim on the Bat. Bruce drags him out of his trance by softly cupping Joker’s chin and lifting it enough to steal his lips in a kiss.

~*~

Bruce had asked Alfred to leave the manor for the week, had made sure none of the boys planned on coming over, and that Barbara and Jim felt no need to check in on him. This week was a week just between Bruce and the Joker.

It was the first time Joker had been in the house without malicious intent. The two had debated on where they wanted it to happen at, but eventually they decided on the ball room, and Joker had decided to set a camera up to record their little ceremony. Joker had called in a favor an ex-priest owed him, and maybe it wasn’t a legally documented wedding, it was there tiny little wedding, with just the two of them, dressed in their best attire, and an ex-priest who’d been indebted to Joker.

The week was spent as there honeymoon phase, cuddling on the couch, walking around the house barely dressed for most they day, and sharing intimate moments in the night (Joker had been so giddy when Bruce first introduced him to his personal quarters) and the week was over much too fast, and there last goodbye was a hug drawn out as long as it could be, the newlyweds kissing and pecking each other every now again, and then Bruce drove Joker home, and he watched him leave, a longing look in his eyes.

~*~

Bruce knew he was pretty damn good at keeping secrets. I mean, he managed to keep the fact that he and the clown had been married secret for almost five years.

Five, long, wonderful years, but the nights always felt cut short, the dates always had this tension in them, and this longing never ceased to tug at their chests. They were outed when Alfred has returned home earlier than expected from a shopping trip, heard the clatters from Bruce’s bedroom, and was greeted with his surrogate son passionately making love to the clown. After that they had a long talk, and slowly, with time, they began to tell the others. For the most part, Dick wasn’t surprised, in fact he ended up forty bucks richer because of Damian and Tim, eventually having put a bet of sorts on Bruce and Joker becoming a couple, they for the most part just seemed upset for losing. Jason, on the other hand, was furious. He didn't talk to Bruce for months, and just the mere mention of his name set Jason storming from a room, huffing. Jim wasn’t exactly happy either, complaining that Bruce can, and has, done better, and Barbara, Bruce still winces at the hurt look she’d given him when he told her.

But, with time they grew used to it. And sure, the crime never really stopped, but it lessened, Joker a little more subdued. But, they still shared moment’s on roof tops, with fists and feet, violence and rage, mingling with love. Because that just the way the where, and the two rarely argued, when they did it would end up with a familiar fight, which, as always, fell into the familiar throws of passion. Because that just the way they were.

And you better believe it was goddamn chaos and beauty.


End file.
